Conceptually, the world can be divided into those with needs and/or desires and people with potential means of satisfying those needs and/or desires. For example, a salesperson may be seeking potential clients. A single person may be seeking a dating partner. A guitar player may be seeking a drummer. A shopper may be looking for a particular item to buy. The difficulty has been in bringing the seekers into proximity and in providing them sufficient information to allow them to decide if their interests coincide.
Solutions to this problem are sometimes referred to as matching systems and involve varying mechanisms for assessing whether a profile of the problem owner and a profile of a solution owner “match” sufficiently to provide information to at least one of the parties about the other. For example, RFID, GPS, and Bluetooth technology have been proposed to identify individuals with related interests when they are in proximity to each other. If the individuals are sufficiently close to each other, various systems have been combined with profile records to determine if the individuals have interests that “match” and, if so, to facilitate the exchange of location information between the individuals. Ad hoc wireless networks have also been described that facilitate such an exchange. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,711,414 and 6,757,719 to Lightman et al., 6,977,612 to Bennet, 6,996,402 to Logan, 6,618,593 to Drutman, 6,419,217 and 6,758,397 to Catan, 7,098,793 and 6,961,000 both to Chung, 6,992,574 to Aupperle, et al., and 7,092,002 to Ferren et al., U.S. Patent Application 2005/0174975 filed by Mgrdechian, et al., U.S. Patent Application 2007/0030824 filed by Ribaudo et al., U.S. Patent Application 2006/0256959 filed by Hymes, U.S. Patent Application 2007/0096909 filed by Lally, and U.S. Patent Applications 2005/0177614 and 2005/0272413 filed by Boume, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,342,503 to Light et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
These solutions are generally directed to providing information to individuals having matching profiles who are present in a physical space.
What would be useful is an information exchange system that provides visual and physiological cues to users in a virtual space.
In an embodiment, a virtual meeting space is established over a network using a server. The server establishes a domain in which subscribers are permitted to mix. A subscriber has a profile comprising information about the subscriber, matching criteria, and communication preferences. The subscriber is assigned a virtual “badge.” An information processor is configured to store profiles of subscribers, to receive the information establishing the presence of subscribers, and to determine whether the profiles of subscribers match according to matching criteria.
In an embodiment, a system for social networking in a virtual space comprises a network, subscriber computing devices each operated by a subscriber, wherein the subscriber is associated with a subscriber identifier and wherein each computing device is connected to the network, a profile datastore, wherein the profile datastore comprises a subscriber profile comprising information about the subscriber and wherein the subscriber profile is associated with the subscriber's subscriber identifier, and an information processor connected to the network.
The information processor comprises instructions for monitoring subscriber identifiers associated with subscribers who are logged into a website, wherein the website defines a virtual space and the logged-in subscribers are characterized as present in the virtual space, serving a web page to the computing devices of the present subscribers via the network, wherein the web page of a first subscriber comprises a first subscriber icon associated with the first subscriber and subscriber icons of other present subscriber, determining whether the first subscriber profile matches the subscriber profile of one or more of the other present subscribers according to matching criteria, assigning an attribute to the icons of the other present subscribers having profiles that match the profile of the first subscriber according to the matching criteria, and providing selected profile information to the first subscriber of a selected one of any of the other present matching subscribers.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, a subscriber computing device may be a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a PDA, a cellphone, or a smartphone.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the network may be a wired network, a wireless network, a fiber network, a secure wired network, a secured wireless, and a secured fiber network.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the subscriber icons may be a geometric shape, an avatar, a shape of an animal, a shape of an object. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the profile information may include personal data and preference data.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, an attribute may be a color, a hue, a size, a shape, a sound, flashing, or a periodic change from one attribute to another attribute.
In an embodiment, the virtual space is representative of a real space the web page comprises a graphical depiction of the virtual space. In this embodiment, the information processor further comprises instructions for determining a location of the subscriber computer relative to the real space and the first subscriber icon and the other present subscriber icons are displayed relative to their locations in the real space.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the real space may be a country, a city, a geographic region, a shopping mall, a trade show venue, a social venue, a school, a university, a bar, a night club, or a sports venue.
In yet another embodiment, the computing devices are wireless devices, the network is a wireless network, and the first subscriber and the other present subscribers are physically located in the real space.
An embodiment comprises a method for social networking in a virtual space over a network. Subscriber computing devices each operated by a subscriber are associated with a subscriber identifier. Each computing device is connected to the network. A subscriber profile is created in a profile datastore, wherein the subscriber profile comprises information about the subscriber and wherein the subscriber profile is associated with the subscriber's subscriber identifier. Subscriber identifiers associated with subscribers who are logged in to a website are monitored. The website defines a virtual space and the logged-in subscribers are characterized as present in the virtual space. A web page is served to the computing devices of the present subscribers via the network. The web page of a first subscriber comprises a first subscriber icon associated with the first subscriber and subscriber icons of other present subscribers. A determination is made whether the first subscriber profile matches the subscriber profile of one or more of the other present subscribers according to matching criteria. An attribute is assigned to the icons of the other present subscribers that match the profile of the first subscriber according to matching criteria. Selected profile information is provided to the first subscriber of a selected one of any of the other present matching subscribers.
In another embodiment, a system for secure networking in a virtual space comprises a network, subscriber computing devices each operated by a subscriber, wherein the subscriber is associated with a subscriber identifier and wherein each computing device is connected to the network, a profile datastore, wherein the profile datastore comprises a subscriber security profile comprising information indicative of a security status of the subscriber and wherein the subscriber security profile is associated with the subscriber's subscriber identifier, and an information processor connected to the network.
The information processor comprises instructions for monitoring subscriber identifiers associated with subscribers who are logged into a website, wherein the website defines a virtual space and the logged-in subscribers are characterized as present in the virtual space, serving web pages to the computing devices of the present subscribers via the network, wherein a web page of a first subscriber comprises a first subscriber icon associated with the first subscriber and subscriber icons of other present subscribers, determining whether the first subscriber security profile matches the subscriber security profile of one or more of the other present subscribers according to security matching criteria, assigning a security attribute to the icons of the other present subscribers having security profiles that match the security profile of the first subscriber according to security matching criteria, and providing selected security profile information to the first subscriber of a selected one of any of the other present matching subscribers.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, a subscriber computing device may be a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a PDA, a cellphone, or a smartphone.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the network may be a wireless network, a wired network, a fiber network, a public network, a private network, or a subscriber network.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the subscriber icons may be a geometric shape, an avatar, a shape of an animal, a shape of an object.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the profile information may include a security clearance level such as confidential, secret, top secret, and “sensitive compartmented information.”
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, an attribute may be a color, a hue, a size, a shape, a sound, flashing, or a periodic change from one attribute to another attribute.
In an embodiment, the virtual space is representative of a real space the web page comprises a graphical depiction of the virtual space. In this embodiment, the information processor further comprises instructions for determining a location of the subscriber computer relative to the real space and the first subscriber icon and the other present subscriber icons are displayed relative to their locations in the real space.
By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the real space may be a building, a “sensitive compartmented information facility” (SCIF), a military base, a nuclear facility, a contractor's facility in which classified information is maintained, or a research facility.
An embodiment comprises a method for secure networking in a virtual space over a network. Subscriber computing devices each operated by a subscriber are associated with a subscriber identifier. Each computing device is connected to the network. A subscriber security profile is created in a security profile datastore, wherein the subscriber security profile comprises information indicative of a security status and wherein the subscriber security profile is associated with the subscriber's subscriber identifier. Subscriber identifiers associated with subscribers who are logged in to a website are monitored. The website defines a virtual space and the logged-in subscribers are characterized as present in the virtual space. A web page is served to the computing devices of the present subscribers via the network. The web page of a first subscriber comprises a first subscriber icon associated with the first subscriber and subscriber icons of other present subscribers. A determination is made whether the first subscriber security profile matches the subscriber security profile of one or more of the other present subscribers according to security matching criteria. An attribute is assigned to the icons of the other present subscribers having security profiles that match the security profile of the first subscriber according to security matching criteria. Selected security profile information is provided to the first subscriber of a selected one of any of the other present matching subscribers.